


The Dead Cat Bar

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Ryan Ross is a first generation submissive vampire meaning his genes are pure vampire. Pete Wentz is a first generation dominate vampire who is an evil psychopath but also Ryan's soul mate.Brendon is a turned vampire who owns the vampire gay bar known as The Dead Cat Bar, Jon is vampire but his blood line is weak making him almost as weak as a human. Dallon is a half breed and Brendon's lover but Brendon calls him his whore.And Spencer is just a human slave who is forced to work at the club as a whore. (this is a re-write)





	1. Chapter 1

The dead Cat Bar stood down a back ally, an old warehouse and you really had to know what you was looking for to even know it was there. It was a vampire only gay bar if you didn’t include the humans that were enslaved there and made to pleasure the vampires.

Ryan Ross sat on the stage with his guitar, dressed in a black lace dress and heeled boots, he was a submissive but unlike the human slaves he was just here to sing. He’s after all a first generation vampire meaning he was born a vampire, his blood hadn’t been polluted, not since vampires had started evolving and could actually give birth to their own offspring without turning humans. First generation vampires were above any human law, even a submissive like Ryan could get away with murder, as long as it wasn’t another first generation vampire.

Ryan smiled singing as he looked out at the audience, most were busy with the human whores, but they were always a few sitting at the tables up front he recognized and according to Jon only came to see Ryan sing. Ryan frowned slightly though when he saw a dominate vampire getting angry at one of the human whores.  
If Ryan was being honest he normally didn’t care, he was brought up to think the humiliation, torture and even murder of humans was normal. He remember his Governess teaching him that humans were just a dominant vampire’s play things, and as a submissive he should accept that. Doms were meant to be cruel and sadistic, more so when you was talking about first generation doms.

Ryan though had became rather fond of the human known as Spencer Smith, not that he would tell anyone in his actually coven that. Heck if Gabe or William found out they would tell his parents and then he would never be allowed here again. His parents were old school and the idea of Ryan actually being friends with a human would be scandalous to them.

Ryan watched as the dominant vampire grabbed Spencer by his hair pulling his head back and sinking his fangs in. He watched as the vampire let Spencer drop to the floor like a rag doll, Ryan knew he had to finish his set though, he didn’t want questions asked of why he ran off stage to help a human whore.  
***  
“Hey back off,” Jon spat pushing against the vampire away from Spencer frowning slightly as it felt like he was pushing against a brick wall, but then Jon’s blood line was pretty diluted, he wasn’t the strongest dom, hell maybe even Ryan could best him in a fight if it ever came down to it, not that the small submissive had ever been involved in a fight.

“Keep the vermin away from me,” The dom sneered, then smirked as Spencer cried out in pain.

“Jon- it burns- hurts so bad-” Spencer screamed in agony, he had been bit before but it never hurt like this.

“What have you done to him?” Jon spat.

“Oh a first generation dom’s bite will do that to a human,” The vampire laughed before walking off into a darker corner of the club.

“Fuck-” Jon said lifting Spencer up and half carrying him, half dragging him to the back office. He sighed as he heard moans coming from behind the beaded curtain where Brendon was fucking his half breed Dallon. Brendon himself was nothing but a turned vampire.

“Brendon get in here!” Jon shouted putting Spencer on the sofa. The human was hot to touch and his shirt was covered in blood. Jon looked at the bite and could see it turning black with venom. 

“What the fuck?” Brendon said coming out while pulling on his pants. He swore when he looked at Spencer and at the wound that looked nasty. 

“A fucking first generation dom bit him, didn’t know any of those visited the club,” Jon said putting pressure on the wound trying to stop the blood. He had never seen what a first generation dom’s venom would do to a human, but he could see now. It looked like Spencer’s flesh was being burnt away from around the bite mark.

“Do you know who it was? Do you think Ryan knows them?” Brendon said going to get the medical kit from the back, but knowing they need to get Spencer medical help. They couldn’t take Spencer to a hospital, he wasn’t a legal slave and Brendon who owned Spencer wasn’t even a pure breed. He would get into a lot of trouble if he was found with a slave with no papers, and maybe Jon to because of how diluted his blood line was.

The only one the could probably get away with it was Ryan but that would still rise questions. Ryan was a submissive and legally submissives weren’t allowed slaves, but he was first generation and the actually law wouldn’t touch him, he would get a slap on the wrist and sent on his merry way. The only problem was that Ryan’s coven would rise questions and to be honest Brendon would rather face being locked up then face Ryan’s coven.

He knew he couldn’t ask Ryan for help, he knew if Ryan got taken to a police station he would have to phone one of his coven’s doms to come and get him, and then he would have a pissed off coven of first generation vampires on his back for putting sweet little Ryan through that. No one would believe Ryan actually had a hidden slave, he was just to much of a pure submissive for that.  
***

Ryan jumped off the stage at the end of his set quickly pushing his way through the crowd to get to the back office.

“Spence-” He screamed as he burst in, not caring that Jon and Brendon were doms. They weren’t first generation doms so in the vampire hierarchy they actually had no rule over him.

 

“Oh Spencer-” Ryan whispered going to stroke Spencer’s hair and looking at the wound. He knew a first generation doms bite when he saw it. He also knew if it was left it would kill him. 

“Did you know a first generation dom was here? Did you know and not tell anyone, we would have got some of the more favoured humans off the floor if you told us,” Dallon spat coming from the back in a robe and looking down at Ryan.

“I don’t know every first generation dom,” 

“First Generation vampires are the worst, their fucking sick in the head. Taking pleasure in torturing their prey- fucking sadistic bastards!” Dallon swore.

“Fuck you Dallon, Brendon made him work as a whore, sent him out there- told him to come on to vampires- And in case you forgotten I’m first generation-” 

“Yeah and remind us what happened to Brent when you actually brought a first generation dom here! Your friend ripped Brent apart! I don’t know why we keep you here, first Brent and now Spencer,” 

“Get Spencer to the medical centre, the one across from the railway, they don’t asks questions there, I’m not stopping to be excused of something because I happen to be first generation,” 

**  
Dallon sighed watching Ryan go, to be honest he knew it wasn’t Ryan he had a problem with but just first generation vampires. He had seen the way they looked him and called him nothing more then a mutt. He had seen Ryan out with his coven buddies and the doms looked at him like he was shit on their shoes when he spoke to Ryan, and of course Ryan didn’t stand up for him, he just looked down and told Dallon to leave.

Logically Dallon knew Ryan wouldn’t be able to do anything, and if he had tried it could have been worst. Had the doms say Dallon was trying to seduce Ryan or something, and then he could have very well have been dead. A half breed would only have to be expected of trying to sleep with a first generation submissive to be ripped apart, no matter how little evidence they was.

“Stay at the club Dallon, make sure nothing else happens,” Brendon said once they got Spencer in the car. “And don’t start another fight with Ryan,”


	2. Two

(PS Pete Wentz is a lot taller in this, like 6 foot 2 because he’s a dom. Ryan is shorter like 5 foot 8,)  
Chapter Two.  
Ryan slammed the door as he left the office, he wanted to get away from Dallon, the fucking creep Ryan thought to himself. He should tell his cousin William how he saw Dallon trying to look under his skirt or something, that would teach him when William kicked his ass. Ryan sighed to himself then because he really wouldn’t put Dallon through that.

William was a dominant vampire who liked other doms. William was soul bound to a dom called Gabe Saporta, and Gabe was a complete savage when it came to punishing humans; and then what if Ryan’s dominant twin brother Hunter got involved. Hunter who’s eyes didn’t turn black like most first generation dominant vampires, but turned a deep crimson red. Everyone knew the real bad ass doms have eyes that turn red. Heck if hunter bit Spencer they would be nothing they could do for him, he would die in the most painful way known. 

Ryan wasn’t looking where he was going when he bumped into a dom that turned and snarled at him.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going maggot!” The dom sneered but he stopped when he got a good look at Ryan. Ryan gasped as the dom pulled him close and actually smelt him, and Ryan could see at the way the doms eyes turned black he was actually a first generation dom and Ryan couldn’t help but notice a very handsome one at that.

“First generation submissive, please forgive me for speaking to you like that,” The dom smiled running his hand up Ryan’s bare arm. Ryan looked into the doms dark eyes moaning as he felt what felt like an electric shock. It was slightly painful but it was the sort of pain he liked, leaving behind a not unpleasant tingling, he looked down to see what looked like a birth mark appear on his arm where the dom had touched him. This dom who had almost killed Spencer was his soul mate.

“Oh-” Ryan whispered looking at the mark before looking back at the dom. Ryan guessed he could have thought of something better to say then just the sound oh.

“Ryan get your ass back here and help clean up the blood,” Dallon shouted walking over to Ryan and grabbing his arm but stopping as he met the black eyes of a first generation dom. 

“Get your hands off him mutt else I won’t hesitate to rip your throat out,” 

“He’s the one that bit Spencer- I knew you brought him here,” Dallon spat backing up as the dom showed his razor sharp fangs. 

“He didn’t bring me here, but he is my soul mate,” The dom growled side eyeing Dallon as he inspected the mark on Ryan’s arm. The dom smiled as he stroked Ryan’s hair out of his face because really this submissive he found very aesthetically pleasing, with his round face and cute features.

“Soul mate?” Dallon whispered, he had heard of this happening with first generation vampires, he guessed it was romantic if he didn’t think how Ryan pretty much just got soul bound to a sadistic psycho.

“Yes soul mate, and you talk to him like that again you will have me to deal with got it,” The dom grabbed Dallon round the throat and Dallon quickly nodded agreeing with the dom.  
**  
Ryan looked down shyly as he talked to the dom who he found out was called Pete Wentz. Ryan couldn’t help but find him attractive, dark eyes and jet black hair. Pete had a boyish look about him but they was no mistaking he was one hundred percent dominant.

“You really are quite adorable, and so smart too,” Pete smiled his hand on Ryan’s thigh after they retreated to the back office and was now sitting on the bed that Dallon and Brendon shared. Of course Dallon wasn’t happy about this but he wouldn’t speak up, not with the way Pete looked at him. Pete like all first generation dominant vampires could make you feel ten inches tall with just a look, and that was the look Pete kept giving Dallon at the moment.

“Thank you- I guess you would have to say that though- we are soul bound-” Ryan whispered biting his lip.

“I think I would say that anyway,” Pete smirked “Bare your throat Ryan,”  
Ryan did what Pete said letting his head fall back to show the dom his pale throat, letting out a tiny moan as Pete kissed and nipped his throat before sinking his fangs in. He held Ryan close as he let his venom be realised into Ryan’s blood stream. It had a completely different effect on Ryan then Spencer of course. Instead of searing burning pain Ryan’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. The venom acting as an aphrodisiac on the submissive.

“That’s it lie back for me my beautiful Prince,” Pete smirked parting Ryan’s legs and pushing his dress up over his thighs growling in lust as he looked at the panties Ryan was wearing before quickly ripping them off.

“Mmm aren’t you just perfect,” Pete said lustfully as he looked at Ryan’s cock. “Such a pretty little boy clit you have Ryan, but it’s your boy pussy I want,”


	3. three

William was furious when he found out what happened at the club. Not over what happened to Spencer, he didn’t care about humans but about Brendon taking Spencer to get medical help. 

He had turned Brendon himself, and Brendon was pretty much his slave. He ran the club but William took a large cut of it without doing anything. He knew none of it would come back on him, nothing ever did when you was a first generation vampire.

No what he was angry about was that Brendon had left his dearest cousin there, he didn’t like his cousin being left at a seedy club with no protection. He growled as he walked into the medical centre seeing Brendon and Jon sitting on the cheap plastic chairs in the waiting room. 

“You little shit,” He spat grabbing Brendon round the throat and holding him against the wall. Brendon struggled against him looking fearfully into William’s now black eyes. Despite the William’s pretty and dare he think delicate looks, William was terrifying when angry. His thin but strong fingers digging into Brendon’s throat painfully.

“Hey back off!” Jon spat standing up trying to pull William off Brendon, but damn was this dom strong. It was like trying to move a brick wall. For his effort Jon got back handed hitting the wall behind him like a rag doll.

“I swear if anything happened to Ryan, I’m giving you to Gabe as a chew toy,” William sneered.

“Ryan’s fine- Dallon will keep an eye on him-” Brendon gasped holding his throat as William dropped him onto the floor.

“You think some maggot of a half breed can protect him,” 

“Hey Dallon is a good guy,” Jon groaned holding his head. He felt sure he was concussed.

“He’s a half breed,” William sneered. None of the coven liked Ryan hanging out with these mutts, and really with all this happening Ryan would be expected to quell his rebellion.  
**

Dallon was just as furious as William. Ryan and his psycho of a soul mate were fucking having sex in his bed. It was disgusting. He got once a pair were soul bound it was a sudden need in them to have sex as soon as possible, like they couldn’t control it: but that knowledge didn’t stop him from being angry. As soon as Pete left to buy food from the bar Dallon made his own stupid move and pulled Ryan from the bed.

“What the hell Dallon?” Ryan gasped trying to cover his semi naked body.

“You had sex in my bed,” Dallon growled slapping Ryan round the face. He was angry and all the anger he felt against first generation vampires he now took out on Ryan with slaps and punches.

“Get off me-” Ryan screamed coving his head as Dallon kept punching him. He slumped to the floor as Dallon was pulled off him and thrown across the room. He expected to see Pete but instead his cousin William was standing there. It looked worst then what it was, being Ryan was semi naked and cowering on the floor.

“You fucking disgusting maggot,” William growled.

“Fuck Dallon what did you do?” Jon gasped looking at Ryan and quickly grabbing a sheet to cover him with, because for all concerned it actually looked like Dallon had tried to force himself on Ryan.

“Why is my cousin fucking half naked?” William shouted in fury as he kicked Dallon in the stomach causing the half breed to curl up in a ball.

“He was having sex in my bed,” 

“Who the fuck with? Because I swear to the Goddess if it was you I will pull out your guts and hang you by them,”

“I-I found my soul mate-” Ryan whispered, because as much as he hated Dallon at the moment he wouldn’t have him in trouble for something he didn’t do, let alone try to rape a first generation submissive. He would be tortured before a very brutal death for that.

“Soul mate?” William said turning to look at Ryan.  
“Yeah- he’s the one that bit Spencer- and I don’t know we had sex-” Ryan said pulling the sheet around himself. “It was like we needed to have sex-”

“And who is this soul mate?”

It was then Pete came back carrying to plates of food.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream I was a car muffler-  
> I woke up exhausted.
> 
> (Lol this fic gets a bit dark and stuff so I will try to posts jokes for you and stuff :P )

Pete looked so pissed off as he looked at Dallon, how dare the mutt touch his mate, or indeed any first generation submissive. He growled before pulling the half breed up by his hair before kneeing him in the face, he took satisfaction as he heard Dallon’s nose breaking and blood splattered the floor in front of Dallon. 

“Wait- he didn’t really hurt Ryan-” Brendon was horrified as he watched this dom Pete beat the crap out of Dallon, his Dallon. He was going to kill him and they was nothing he could do about it. 

“Shut up Brendon, he dared lay a hand on Ryan, and it’s up to Ryan’s mate to punish him,” William spat, but he was happy with how Pete was beating the crap out of Dallon. It showed he would be protective towards Ryan. William wished he knew Pete before he got soul bound to his favoured cousin, but who was he to stand in the way of a soul bound.

“But- he’s going to kill him-” Brendon sobbed which caused William to slap him round the face.

“I said shut up!” 

Brendon whimpered, looking over at his unconscious boyfriend. Pete had stopped beating him, and Dallon’s face was bloodied and bruised now. 

“You’re the one that bit Spencer,” William said paying little attention now to Dallon and he didn’t stop Brendon from pulling Dallon into his lap. 

“You mean the whore,”

“Yeah, shame he made good money for the club. He won’t be able to work for a few weeks I’m guessing. I’m William by the way, Ryan’s cousin,” 

Pete smiled shaking William’s hand. Jon watched them, it was always shocking how first generation doms could be so polite to each other. Jon though didn’t like the way they talked about Spencer, like he was just a commodity that belonged to the club.

“Sorry about that, I just lose control around humans sometimes,” Pete smirked helping Ryan up and checking him over for any bruises. 

“Primal,” William laughed. Gabe was the same, a complete savage. William guessed that’s why he was submissive towards him, even though he wasn’t a natural submissive like Ryan. 

“You go and get some ice,” Pete snapped his eyes suddenly landing on the quiet Jon when the dom found a bump forming just under Ryan’s hair line. The submissive whimpering as Pete’s fingers gently touched it. 

“Fuck you!” Jon knew he made a mistake then, the angry bitter words had just came out of his mouth without thinking. He looked at Ryan who’s eyes had gone wide, Ryan was his friend, or at least was, he doubt he would be allowed to be now.

“What did you say mutt?” Pete was furious again as he pulled Jon up by his hair. 

“Leave him alone! He’s just as much a vampire as you three! Ryan you can stop this, we’re your friends!” Brendon suddenly sobbed but shutting up at the look that William gave him.

“As much a vampire as us three, really? His blood line is so polluted he’s almost human,” William laughed. “Also don’t talk to Ryan. You aren’t his friends, you’re all below him,”

**

“He did what?” Gabe spat as William explained everything that had happened at the club. Gabe’s eyes started to turn black as he heard how Dallon had been found beating Ryan. 

“He- he didn’t hurt him that much-” Brendon whimpered from the corner of the room. Him and Jon had been dragged back to the coven house. Neither of them were sure what happened to Dallon and Brendon was to scared to find out. 

One thing he knew was as by tradition Ryan was introducing Pete to his parents and the head of the coven which happened to be William’s mother. Who Brendon just knew as Mistress Beckett, very few people got to call her by her first name. 

“He would have done if I wasn’t there,” William scoffed. “He will be punished for this,”

“Hadn’t he been punished enough- please Master he won’t do anything like this again-” Brendon sobbed grabbing hold of William’s trousers only to have the dom kick him away. 

“I think we can have some fun with little Brendon here,” Gabe said playing with Brendon’s hair. Gabe hadn’t decided what to do with Jon yet, but Brendon would make quite a good whore.


End file.
